


Goodbye.

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Goodbye.

Toru was taking a walk in the evening hoping the crisp night time air would clear her head. She decided to go to the park and sit on the swings for a bit before going back home to a restless night. As she got there she noticed a boy with blue, spiky hair. It was Hideyoshi. He noticed her and gave her a friendly but puzzled look.

Hideyoshi: Hey Toru, what are you doing out so late?

Toru: Heh, I could ask you the same question.

Hideyoshi: Couldn't sleep is all. How about you?

Toru: Uh...same.

Toru took a seat on the swing next to him and sighed. She shivered a bit and it was only then she realized how chilly it was and she didn't have a sweater. She soon felt something wrapped around her. Hideyoshi had taken off his jacket to let her wear.

Toru: What about you?

Hideyoshi: Don't worry about it.

Toru: Thank you...

Silence came once again as Hideyoshi sat back on his swing. It was moments before someone spoke again. Finally Toru broke the ice.

Toru: Hey, Hideyoshi may I speak with you?

Hideyoshi: Sure what's up?

Toru: Um... I...

Hideyoshi: Yeah?

Toru: Well you know how I told you I majored in art right?

Hideyoshi: Yeah, I remember. I've seen your work. You're really good.

Toru: Thanks. The thing is, doing commissions and selling oneshots are fine but... I want to go a bit further with what I do.

Hideyoshi: Thats great.

Toru: The thing is, I'm going to have to leave the cafe to do it. I'm going to be studying abroad.

Hideyoshi: So that means you're leaving? Leaving this town all together?

Toru: Yeah... I wanted to tell everyone but I got too scared. I haven't even told Shoto yet.

Hideyoshi: So, I'm the first to hear about this?

Toru: Uh-huh. I know we aren't together anymore but I, I don't know. I felt more comfortable telling you then anyone else.

Hideyoshi: Well whether I was the first or the last, thanks for telling me. I'd hate to find out after you left. But what about Shoto? When are you going to tell him?

Toru: I don't know. I need to tell him soon but.. Whenever I try I feel so bad because, I don't really want to leave him. I've known Shoto for years. We've always been together. To be honest, I didn't really think I had any feelings for him other than like childhood friends or a brother sister relationship, but I do. I haven't even told him _that_. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

Hideyoshi: Oh trust me, he does.

Toru: You really think so?

Hideyoshi: I know so. Are you telling me you never noticed the way he'd act whenever I would get close to you?

Toru: Well I did but...I guess I just thought he was being overprotective or something. Oh wow! I feel so dense now...

Hideyoshi: Shoto deserves to have a girl as kind and sweet as you. Heck, I was lucky enough to be with you, for the short time we were together. I'm sure if you told him how you felt he'd be the happiest guy around. As for the telling him you're leaving part...I don't know.

Toru: No matter what, I do have to tell him. It's just really hard.

Hideyoshi: When are you leaving?

Toru: Tomorrow night... I already gave my letter of resignation to Mr. Mitsuru. I didn't tell him what I was going to be doing but I think he already understood.

Hideyoshi: That soon and you still haven't-

Toru: I know! I know! I just don't know if I can.

Hideyoshi: I know you can.

Toru sighed quietly.

Toru: You're right. I can. I know I can. thanks for talking with me. Even though it was about...y'know

Hideyoshi: It's no problem. What are friends for?

Toru gave him a smile as she stood up. She was about to take off his jacket but he shook his head.

Hideyoshi: Go ahead and keep it. Would you like me to walk you home? Platonically, of course.

Toru: I'd like that.

Hideyoshi walked Toru home and they bid eachother farewell. Toru watched window as Hideyoshi started to make his way back to the Takamura Mansion and then went to her room to go to sleep to get herself ready for the long day tomorrow. She had everything already shipped to her parents new house they had bought when they heard that she was going to be traveling. The only thing in her room now was her bed, and her suitcase all packed and ready, and her nightstand with a framed picture of her and all of her friends. She would have to tell her best of friends, Shoto, everything tomorrow.

The next day arrived and all was quiet at Mini Mitsuru Cafe, Toru's former job. Toru didn't come in that day leaving Shoto to wonder why. He hoped she was ok. Hopefully she wasn't sick. Maybe she was just taking a day off. The day came and went and finally Shoto's shift was over. He quickly made his way to Toru's house which looked empty and vacant. The only thing there, no not thing, the only _person_ there was Hideyoshi.

Shoto: Hideyoshi, what are you doing here? Where is Toru?

Hideyoshi: You mean, she never told you?

Toru was sitting in what she called the "Airport Waiting Room," and was feeling close to tears.

Toru: I am such an idiot! I was supposed to tell him today and now he doesn't even know I'm leaving and I am a terrible friend and person.

She grumbled to herself quietly until it was just about finally time to board her flight. She was almost to the boarding line when she heard a voice call out her name. She turned around and there he was. It was Shoto running towards her. When he finally got over to her she noticed his brown hair was tussled and he was a bit out of breath. Did he run all the way here? Where did he come from? She noticed more people making their way over and realized it was Hideyoshi and everyone else from the cafe.

Shoto: Toru.

Toru brought her attention back to Shoto. She looked up at him, Shoto being much taller than her, and then looked back down.

Shoto: Toru, look at me. Is it true?

Toru couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt so bad.

Toru: About me leaving? Yeah it's true. Im sorry for not telling you sooner I just-

Shoto: No, not that. Do you really feel that way about me?

Toru: I-

Shoto: Hideyoshi told me everything you had said. I just have to know, is it true?

Toru took a deep breath, wiping her eyes that had become wet with tears.

Toru: It's true. It's true Shoto. I love you.

Shoto lifted Toru up and embraced her in a firm hug.

Shoto: I love you too Toru, I really do.

Toru was crying at this point and her friends had finally gathered around. Shoto sat Toru back on the ground carefully as everyone else came to say their goodbyes.

It was finally time for her to board her plane now and everyone had backed away to give Toru and Shoto some space.

Toru: I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. Now I'm leaving and-

Shoto leaned down to her level and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She got onto her tiptoes so he wouldn't have to lean so far. They then broke away.

Shoto: I love you Toru Hara, I always have. No matter the distance I will still keep loving you. So you don't have to worry.

Toru wrapped her arms around him embracing him in one last hug.

Toru: I love you too Shoto Shukei, hehe. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss all of you. Thank you, thank you for everything.

Toru then hurried to get on her plane before it took off without her and away she went, on to her new home. When she pulled out her cellphone during her flight she had lots of messages.

There was one from Fukiko, "Good luck with your studies. Not that I care or anything." Toru rolled her eyes trying to resist the urge shout "Of Couse you don't!" back, even though she wouldn't hear it. A picture from Setsuna with him and Saburo giving her a thumbs up. One message from Shiseka which read, "Um uh good luck :)" and even one from Gekido. It was is all caps and said, "STUDY HARD! AS HARD AS PRETTY STAR HONOKA!" She began laughing really hard at this one but was thankful all the same.

There were two more messages left to look at, one was from Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi's message read, "You're welcome and I wish you the best of luck."

And lastly there was a message from Shoto with just three simple words. "I love you."

Toru smiled as she texted him back four simple words. "I love you too."


End file.
